Edmund's Hasty Departure
by Sira Morgan
Summary: Edmund has gone off in search of a mysterious part nymph, and none of the Pevensies know where to find him. Then, rumors of an uprising reach Cair Paravel.
1. Departure? Or Is It Something Else?

A/N: Just to clear things up, this is a new post of the story, "Edmund's Hasty Departure". This story takes place between The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, and a little after The Horse and His Boy. I've made a lot of revisions, and I am crossing my fingers that all goes well!

SM.

Lucy and Susan were strolling through the recently restored gardens at Cair Paravel, admiring the beautiful scenery.

"Susan, do you wish we could stay in Narnia for always?"

"Ah, Lu, Narnia is a wonderful place. Who would not desire to stay here always?"

Susan reached up to pick two apples from a branch hanging over their heads. When she had found the ones she wanted, she handed one to Lucy, then placed her in the pocket of her dress. Then, they heard the voices of a merry group of people. Ahead them, just rounding a corner, was a party of people, their brother Peter among them. He stood out of the blues and greens of the courtiers in his outfit

As soon as they were in speaking distance, Lucy and Susan curtsied respectfully, and Susan said:  
"Hail to the High King Peter." There was a glimmer of a smile on her face. Peter reached for Susan's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Come now, my dear sister, there is no need for formality betwixt us!"

Lucy stepped forward.

"My good brother, if we, the queens of Narnia, do not show respect to the High King, then who shall teach the people of Narnia to do so?" She gestured to the group of courtiers who stood a few feet away, a mischievous look in her eye.

Peter returned the smile and said in mock disbelief,

"What, do you think the good people of Narnia would not treat me with such respect?" Then, seeming to remember something, he took a small folded paper from the pocket of his breeches.

"Su, this letter has just come for you," he said, handing the paper to her.

Susan took it and stepped a few paces away. Eagerly, she slit it open and scanned the contents of the letter. A smile of delight graced her face and she turned back to Peter and Lucy.

"His Grace, Everard, Duke of Archenland, inquires as to whether he may visit Cair Paravel soon. He requires an immediate answer, as his schedule is quite unmanageable. What shall I say back to him?"

Peter and Lucy exchanged knowing glances.

Peter spoke:

"Tell His Grace that he may come as soon as he finds the time to. I know he is not the only one who shall enjoy the visit!"

An appreciative laugh came from the courtiers as a rosy blush came to Susan's cheeks.

Peter faced the group of courtiers, who had been waiting for some time and were beginning to grow impatient.

"My friends, I have somewhat to discuss with my sisters; if you would continue without me, I shall return shortly."

Almost as one, the small party walked past the siblings, towards Cair Paravel.

Peter ushered his sisters into a small grove of trees, with them giving him questioning looks.

"Something is bothering you, Peter. What is it?" Lucy's voice was filled concern as she spoke.

"It's Edmund, isn't it?"

Peter nodded gravely. The faces of both sisters fell, and Peter sighed before speaking.

"He's been acting rather strangely as of late. I think it might be his lady friend, Elonyse."

"The young girl he rescued from the Isle of Galma," Lucy stated.

"Yes."

Suddenly the breeze that blew gently through the trees did not seem so sweet or refreshing. The four siblings had recently been to the Isle of Galma after being informed of a revolt. Amidst the rubbles of the governor of Galma's estate, Edmund had found a young girl who was part nymph. She had been brought back to Cair, and it was soon announced that King Edmund the Just was considering marrying the young refugee. Then, several days after the announcement, she had disappeared. Edmund had been quite grave for some time afterwards, and then had made a complete turn one day. Then, word had reached him that Elonyse had possibly been kidnapped. Search parties were sent immediately, the royal family searching as well, but to no avail.

"Sources have admitted that there is little hope of finding her, but Edmund thinks he knows where she has gone. He wants to go personally and search. I told him I would consult with you two first."

A/N:K, here's the update, my loyal fans! Hope you enjoy!

Sira Morgan.


	2. Update Information

Hey out there to all my faithful readers (yeah, like two of you?), I have important stuff to announce. I've decided to revamp Edmund's Hasty Departure, and I've taken out the last few chapters so as to make changes. It will take me some amount of time to do this, as Christmas is coming up, and I'll be spending some time out of state. I will be working on this story over the next few months, I just can't give any definite time as to when this wil be updated. Please, bear with me!

I've decided to remove Pole and Scrubb, and this story will be just the four Pevensie children, regular main characters (i.e. Aslan, White Witchmentioned) and I will be adding several of my own characters, while trying to remain true to the story!

Sira Morgan.


End file.
